A Poor Girl's Story
by Qm-1993
Summary: Poor girl meets rich man. Your classic story... right? SxS Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**_A Poor Girl's Story_**  
**Chapter 1**

_**Day 1**_

Bare skin collided with cold, hard pavement as a young girl walked through the streets. It was a blistering cold November day, a day where even if you just step outside, chills run down your back. But even on such a day, on the sidewalk, there was a girl, no older than 16, who wore only a thin coat over a raggedy sweater. Her hair was matted and dirty from sleeping on the streets and her face was filled with grime. She wore thin pants with plenty of patches and a few holes here and there.

As she finally reached her destination, she pulled a blanket with intricately woven designs from her small backpack. She laid it on the ground and took out a mug. This was the daily life of poor Sakura, a homeless orphan. But today seemed like her lucky day. She was next to a department store and today, a long black limo pulled up. The wind was blowing so hard and Sakura hardly noticed anything had parked in front of her. It wasn't until a hundred dollar bill landed in her mug did she look up.

The first thing she saw was elegant black shoes, polished so clean she would see herself. As her eyes traveled up the figure, she saw tailored black pants and an expensive looking business suit. Then she finally reached the figure's head. A chiseled face with strong features and deep brown eyes that seemed endless. His brown hair whipped his face as a smile appeared. "Use that money to buy yourself some clothes and food." And then he went through the revolving doors and disappeared from sight.

_**Day 1 - Night**_

Sakura packed up her blanket, the only thing that she had left from her mom. It was the blanket that her great-grandmother had sown for her grandmother when she was little. The cherry blossoms were how Sakura had gotten her name. The vines that ran down the side supposedly represented the family togetherness. But there was no family left. Everyone was gone; they left her here all alone.

Sakura stood up and began her long walk "home". She didn't really have a home. She lived in the airport. It was shelter from the wind and prying eyes of walkers-by. In the terminal, she would just hide her face. No one ever noticed a young girl who was with the crowd. But she didn't go right home today. She had money. So she went to the cheapest grocery store around and bought herself some food. Then she bought a warmer jacket and new pants. For a beggar, $100 goes a long way.

_**Day 2**_

A small yawn escaped Sakura as she woke up the next morning. Nights at the airport were never pleasant. There was no bed and there was always a crick in her neck. But it was better than sleeping in the open. She was only ever able to wash her face a few times a year because then she might look presentable and no one gave money to clean looking beggars, except at Christmas. That made mornings very fast and easy. Sakura stood up and set up just outside the airport doors, hopeful for some money from passengers.

Last night, she had a dream. It was about the man who had been so kind yesterday. Many days she would only have a few dollars, but she had really needed that money yesterday. The weather was beginning to get unbearably cold.

Sakura looked up as the airport doors slid open. A bus had just let out and a swarm of people went through the door. A bunch of petty change fell toward her. Then as the bus began to leave, she saw a limo. Out climbed the same young man as yesterday. He looked at her and his eyes seemed to light up. Sakura didn't know why but her heart began to beat faster and her frozen hands began to sweat. He grinned and opened his mouth to say…

* * *

BWAHAHA! I'm gonna just end off here but I'll update as soon as I get a few reviews 


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Poor Girl's Story**_  
**Last Chapter…**

Sakura looked up as the airport doors slid open. A bus had just let out and a swarm of people went through the door. A bunch of petty change fell toward her. Then as the bus began to leave, she saw a limo. Out climbed the same young man as yesterday. He looked at her and his eyes seemed to light up. Sakura didn't know why but her heart began to beat faster and her frozen hands began to sweat. He grinned and opened his mouth to say…

Chapter 2 

_**Day 2 - Continued**_

"I see that you got yourself a new coat and pants." Sakura suddenly was unable to speak. As much as she tried, no words would come out. The young man saw this and gently asked, "Are you mute?" Sakura didn't know what compelled her to nod, but she did. The man suddenly noticed how green her eyes were. They were so captivating, and then he noticed how the wind kind of teased her hair into her eyes. _If she took a bath, she would be really pretty _he thought.

He got caught in the moment and blurted out, "I need a housekeeper. Would you like to work for me?" He immediately regretted saying it. He didn't need a housekeeper and he even had a fiancé but when he saw her eyes light up, he couldn't take it back. Her eager nod made it so much worse. And at that moment, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said as he answered his phone.

"Syaoran, dear!" came the voice of his fiancé.

"Oh Meiling, it's you."

"Yup! I just wanted to tell you that I'll miss you"

"Oh…"

"But I'll see you in a 2 days, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye."

(A/N: meaningless conversation right? Well I just wanted to introduce Meiling and to tell those who haven't figured it out that his name is Syaoran…)

Syaoran then turned back to Sakura and realized he never told her his name. "My name is Li Syaoran by the way. I need to catch my flight but I'll be back in 2 days. When I get back, I'll take you to my house and you can be my housekeeper." He was answered with another eager nod. And with that, he went through the airport doors.

Sakura stared at his retreating figure. _Why did I let him think that I'm mute? _she asked herself angrily. But at least now she will be able to get off the streets. _I used to try to get a job when I was about 13 but since I got turned down by every employer, I just can't find the heart to try again._ But today was her lucky day. _I will soon be working for Syaoran _she thought happily.

_**Day 4**__ (The day Syaoran comes back from his business trip) _

Syaoran was sitting in his first-class seat coming back from his trip to China. The mute beggar girl had plagued his mind the last two days. He didn't know what was it about her that had made her so irresistible. It was as if his mind just seemed to gravitate towards her. Her smile was just so sweet and her eyes were just so enticing. But any thought of Meiling would send him into feelings of guilt. Meiling was his childhood friend and soon to be wife. He couldn't be thinking about some other girl! This wasn't the way for an 18 year old man to be acting.

As he got his luggage and went out the door, he saw the beggar girl looking his way. _I wonder what her name is_ he thought out of the blue. He slowly walked up to her and said, "Let's go. My house is kind of far from here so we should get going." Sakura nodded and slowly followed Syaoran out of the airport. They got into his limo and Sakura was absolutely amazed. She had never been inside a car, and obviously not a limo! (A/N: I won't describe it… I've never been in a limo…have you?)

After a fairly long limo ride, they arrived at the iron gates of a tall building. Sakura had seen houses like this and if she remembered correctly, they were called 'apartments'. The driver opened the door and Sakura stepped out. Sakura followed Syaoran and the driver through the front doors. She had never been inside anyone's home. The large space in front of her was huge and was decorated very ravishingly. Syaoran pushed a button and a door opened. They stepped inside and the driver pushed a "PH" button.

Sakura heard a bell and then the doors opened again. Before her was deep plush carpet that stretched down a narrow corridor. On either side, there were doors. They walked to the end of the hallway and stopped at a large wooden door labeled "PH12'

The door opened and she stepped inside. Sakura's eyes widened. The floor before her was made of wood and as it got farther back, it turned to this white stone. There was a big square with a bunch of sofas facing it. She would barely see a glass table surrounded but elegantly carved chairs.

"And this is my house. I think you should go take a shower," said Syaoran as the driver set the suitcases down. Sakura nodded meekly and went to the bathroom. The warm water rushed down at her and it felt great to take a bath. This water was even warm! She used soap to wash her hair and scrub her whole body from head to toe. It felt so great to be clean. She wrapped herself with a fluffy white towel and stepped out of the bathroom.

She saw Syaoran sitting on the sofa and sat down beside him. He looked at her and his heart speed up. The layers of dirt had hidden rosy cheeks and luscious red lips. With the dirt gone, Syaoran couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. The giant window behind him cast the light from the sunset on her delicate features and made her look almost angelic. Syaoran got caught up and the moment and leaned forward to capture her lips with his. At the last second though, he managed to stop himself. Now they were sitting with there faces about 2 cm apart when the door opens...

I am so evil. Why do I always have to end with a …? Anyways, thanks to the people who reviewed. After reading them, I actually started typing. I wasn't planning to write it today but since you all asked so nicely… xP


	3. Chapter 3

Ok… so since everyone was like 13 and 18… BIG AGE GAP!! I changed her age to 16. I only made it 13 because I was stupid. I couldn't think of a way a 16 year old won't have a job so yeah… but now I'm thinking more clearly so I figured out a way If you're curious, go read chapter 2 again. Anyways, thanks for the people who were encouraging…who isn't every reviewer T.T yeah I guess the kiss scene was like bad so I changed it... Oh well, on with the story

_**Last Chapter…**_

Syaoran couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. The giant window behind him cast the light from the sunset on her delicate features and made her look almost angelic. Syaoran got caught up and the moment and leaned forward to capture her lips with his. At the last second though, he managed to stop himself. Now they were sitting with there faces about 2 cm apart when the door opens...

_**A Poor Girl's Story**_  
**Chapter 3**

_**Day 4 - Continued**_

…and the driver stepped in. "I forgot my hat, sir." The driver saw the two sitting on the sofa, faces really close, and he couldn't help but think they were going to kiss. He turned red and rushed out the door. The sound of the door slamming caused Syaoran and Sakura to jump apart. They blushed a deep red. (A/N: This always happens in animes but I've never really seen many people blush…) Syaoran quickly jumped up and walked to his study, leaving Sakura blushing alone on the sofa.

Outside the door, the driver was not blushing red, but turning red with anger. He wanted her, he really did, but stupid Syaoran would get her again. "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!!" the driver screamed. He walked to the elevator and anyone who was nearby would have heard his evil laughter.

Back in his room, Syaoran was sitting on his bed blushing a deep crimson. How could he do that? _How can I possibly face Meiling?_ he thought. His phone rang at that moment, _speak of the devil…_ he thought as he saw Meiling's phone number on the caller ID.

"Hey Meiling" Syaoran said calmly.

"I hope you had a good flight Syaoran" she said

"I did…" he trailed off

"Well, if you're not too jet lagged, wanna go some place with me tonight?"

"Uh… sure…" he said

"Ok, come pick me up at around 8?"

"Sure, bye"

"Bye"

He hung up and walked out of his office for a glass of water. He completely forgot about Sakura but when he saw her still sitting on the couch, he almost jumped. Syaoran, after a moment of total brain-deadness, remembered why Sakura was here. She was supposed to be his housekeeper, which would mean… she would be living here. "Uh… you must be tired… When you want to go to sleep, you can go to the spare bedroom. I'm going out tonight so don't wait up," Syaoran said from the kitchen.

At around 7:50, Syaoran went out the door. That left Sakura alone. It was so weird. She had been sitting on this couch for about an hour and a half because she didn't know what to do. She had spent that time thinking about her kiss with Syaoran, her mom and how crappy her life has been so far. At around 8:15, she just couldn't stand doing nothing anymore so she walked into the spare bedroom and laid down on the bed.

It was so soft and it felt so clean. It was actually warm and she felt so good. It was easy to drift off to sleep. Meanwhile…

Syaoran was driving to Meiling's house. _I wonder where we're going _he thought again. As he pulled up to her house, he remembered he forgot to buy her a gift. Meiling walked out to the car and walked to the driver's side. He rolled down the window and asked, "So where are we going?" "It's a secret so I'll drive," she said with a big smile.

One car ride later…

They arrived at a beach side restaurant. They sat at a table facing the ocean. The calming waves and the moonlit sky made the night so romantic. Soon, it became a candle light dinner. Syaoran gazed across at Meiling and some crazy voice in the back of his head said to him _Sakura is honestly so much prettier than Meiling. _After that thought, Syaoran felt embarrassed and stared down at his food. Meiling knew there was something off with him when she called him.

"What's wrong Syaoran? You seem a little off today," she asked, breaking the silence. "Nothing, everything's fine…" he trailed off again. So the dinner went by in silence. Syaoran dropped Meiling off at her house and drove back to the apartment. As he walked to his room, he passed by the spare bedroom. He noticed Sakura had kicked the entire blanket to the floor so he went in and pulled it back up. He gazed at her sleeping face then walked back out. _I can't like her! I like Meiling! I am going to marry her_ _in 2 months! I can't be thinking of another girl that I met a few days ago! _Syaoran thought angrily as he fell asleep.

_**Day 5**_

The next day, Syaoran woke up to the sound of gentle breathing. He got out of bed to find the source of the breathing. He found Sakura curled up in a ball in a corner of his bedroom. _She must have sleepwalked here_ he thought. He was about to pick her up and bring her back to her bed when she began to stir.

Sakura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. When she saw this figure standing over her, she practically jumped. "Good morning," Syaoran said with a grin. "Tomorrow will be your first day as my housekeeper. I'll teach you how to use the kitchen and how to clean and then tomorrow you can try," he said. "Meet me in the kitchen in about 10 minutes."

Ok… this was a short boring chapter but I don't feel like writing so I'm gonna stop here for today. BTW... Honestly, who thought Meiling was gonna walk in on them? Tell the truth!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I'm happy that people are enjoying the story With all these NICE reviews, I can stand the one or two bad ones and it makes me wanna update faster. By the way, this chapter will have nits of cooking and I just want everyone to know I can't really cook so its like imagination. But anyways, here is chapter 4!

_**Last Chapter…**_

Sakura rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. When she saw this figure standing over her, she practically jumped. "Good morning," Syaoran said with a grin. "Tomorrow will be your first day as my housekeeper. I'll teach you how to use the kitchen and how to clean and then tomorrow you can try," he said. "Meet me in the kitchen in about 10 minutes."

A Poor Girl's Story 

**Chapter 4**

**_Day 5 - Continued_**

_10 minutes later_

Sakura walked sleepily into the kitchen. There were so many strange things. She had walked by stores with large boxes that had moving pictures. She had heard that the large rectangular block was called a refrigerator and the other block was called a stove. Syaoran opened the door to the refrigerator and took out a couple of eggs. He next opened another door, made of wood, and took out a bowl. He hit the side of the egg on the side of the bowl and the egg yolk and white came out.

"Now you try," Syaoran said. Sakura walked hesitantly up to the counter next to Syaoran. She took the egg in her hand and hit it down on the bowl; only it missed and landed on the counter in a gooey yellow mess. "It's ok," Syaoran said with a smile. He got a bunch of paper towel and wiped it clean. "Watch again," he said as he cracked open another egg. This time Sakura watched really attentively and tried again.

She hit it very gently on the bowl so there was no crack. "Maybe you should hit it a little harder, but not so hard that it will break completely. Just enough for there to be a crack," Syaoran said. This time, Sakura successfully cracked the egg and only got 2 pieces of broken shell into the bowl. "A really important thing with cracking eggs is not to get the shell in with the yolk and whites. If it does, take a chopstick or a spoon and take it out. Understand?" Syaoran asked. He was answered with a nod.

Next Syaoran beat the eggs. "Now you try," he told Sakura. She slowly picked up the chopsticks and began to beat. She was doing fine until Syaoran said "You're doing fine." That was when she dropped the bowl and the eggbeater to the floor. Once again, Syaoran cleaned up the gooey yellow mess.

"Maybe we should try something simpler," he said. He got two pieces of bread and told Sakura to come to the toaster. "This is a toaster. It is very simple to use. All you need to do is put the bread into the two slots and push this button down. Get it?" She nodded. She picked up the bread, put them into the slots, and pushed down the button. "Good, next we should pour out some orange juice to go with the toast." Syaoran walked to the refrigerator and got out a carton. He then pulled out two cups. "Open the lid and pour the juice into the cups. Make sure it doesn't overflow, ok?"

After eating breakfast, Syaoran showed Sakura how to clean, make lunch and make dinner. "Tomorrow you will have to do the housework. You should know how to now," said Syaoran.

_**Day 6**_

Sakura woke up the next morning between the warm, cozy covers of the spare bedroom. She stepped outside and was about to prepare breakfast when she saw a small white paper on the refrigerator. She walked up to it and read what it said.

Sakura-

I have a business meeting today. I won't be back until around 7 or 8 tonight.

-Syaoran

Sakura spent her day in the apartment all alone. With nothing to do, she prepared breakfast and cleaned the whole house. She then began work on dinner. She turned on the TV and found a guy teaching people to cook. She copied down the recipe and tried it out.

_**Day 6 – Later that night**_

Syaoran walked through the front door and noticed food on the table. Sakura was sitting on one side with the adjacent chair pulled out on the other side. He took off his coat and sat down across from Sakura. She picked up her fork and made a gesture for him to do the same. Syaoran took a bite. Inwardly, he was disgusted. It tasted awful, but since it was her first time, he didn't say anything.

Sakura looked across the small, round dining room table. There was Syaoran, first few buttons undone and tie pulled loose. It was interesting how, up to this point, she still hadn't said a word to him. _It's because he thinks I'm mute, I guess. But how can I keep letting him think that? Why can't I just come out and say something to him?_

The meal progressed in silence. Neither said a word as they devoured the awful mess Sakura had cooked up. Syaoran finished half his food, then stood up and excused himself. He walked slowly to his room and fell onto his bed. _I'm pathetic. I think I'm falling for Sakura. I had a perfectly fine dinner with Meiling the other day. Of course I'm in love with Meiling, or else why would I be marrying her? _he thought.

_Outside…_

Sakura finished her food. _It didn't taste good at all. Why did I even serve it? _She cleared the two places on the table and began to wash the dishes. She grabbed a coat and walked out onto the balcony. She looked out at the amazing view of the city lights. The thin streams of light cause everything to look serene and calm. The flutter of the snowflakes made it look like the perfect winter wonderland. The tops of buildings and the pine trees from the park across the street were starting to look white. Sakura kept looking out and slowly, her eyes began to droop and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm kinda lazy so it might take me a few days to update but less than I week, I promise! D


	5. Chapter 5

Ok This chapter might be kind of boring but next chapter will have some action!

_**Last Chapter…**_

She grabbed a coat and walked out onto the balcony. She looked out at the amazing view of the city lights. The thin streams of light cause everything to look serene and calm. The flutter of the snowflakes made it look like the perfect winter wonderland. The tops of buildings and the pine trees from the park across the street were starting to look white. Sakura kept looking out and slowly, her eyes began to droop and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_**A Poor Girl's Story**_  
**Chapter 5 Day 7 - 5:27AM**

Syaoran woke up the next morning really early. As he walked past the open door to Sakura's room, he noticed the blankets had gone untouched. Instantly, a wave of fear gripped him. He frantically ran around the apartment looking for her. He looked in the kitchen and dining room…she wasn't there. The bathroom, the living room…she wasn't there either. He starred out the large windows as the sun began to rise. He noticed the door to the balcony was unlocked.

He stepped outside and saw Sakura sleeping blissfully on the chair. He could see her shivering. He gently tapped her on the shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. This was the second time he had seen her sleeping. It was just like the last time. She looked so angelic, peaceful. He tried to wake her up again. As he tapped on her shoulder, he couldn't help but hear the voice in his head that said, _Kiss her. You know you want to…_

When she still didn't wake up, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He set her down and brushed the stray pieces of hair from her face. He leaned down… but he caught himself in time. He stormed out of the room leaving Sakura none the wiser what had just happened.

_**Day 7 - 8:33AM**_

Syaoran woke up for the second time that day. He had fallen asleep after carrying Sakura to her room. Suddenly, his cell phone began to vibrate. The Caller ID told him that it was Meiling.

"Hey Meiling," he said

"Syaoran, I want to come over to your place today. I want to make you a nice dinner."

"Um…sure."

"Ok, I'll come by around 6 or 7-ish?"

"Ok, see you then, bye."

"Bye."

_**Day 7 – At 6:21PM**_

Meiling stepped out of the supermarket with lots of grocery bags filled with ingredients to make dinner for Syaoran that night. She got into her car and began her drive to Syaoran's. She had to get over there today. Syaoran had been acting weird ever since he got back from his business trip. She didn't think he was cheating on her or anything, I mean, their relationship had lasted since childhood and Syaoran has never so much as looked at another girl that way so obviously she should have no reason to be distrustful now. But the way he had spoken to her on the phone and the way he had acted at dinner the other day was really weird.

She arrived at his house and got into the elevator. She pushed the 'PH' button and took out her key to his apartment. She turned the doorknob and stepped inside. The first thing she saw wasn't her fiancé but another woman sitting on the couch. She continued to stare until the woman looked at her. Meiling finally snapped out of it and managed to say, "Wh-Who are you?" The woman just continued to stare back, not answering the question.

Syaoran chose this moment to walk out from the bath, hair wet and wearing only a towel around his waist. (A/N: Eh-hehe… I'm weird for writing that aren't I?) He looked up and saw Meiling and Sakura starring at each other. Then Meiling turned her head and looked at Syaoran. "Who is she?" Meiling asked in an almost hurt voice.

Syaoran suddenly realized what it might look like. With a pretty girl in his apartment and him stepping out of the shower with only a towel on, it really looks suspicious. "She's my housekeeper…" he trailed off. When Meiling gave him a awkward look, he added, "She was a beggar on the street so I felt sorry for her and gave her a job…" "Oh… well ok… I-I'll go make dinner…" Meiling said finally after a long silence.

Throughout this whole exchange, Sakura had just sat there not saying a word. She got up and followed Meiling to the kitchen. "You don't need to help me, you'd just be a bother," Meiling said coldly while giving Sakura a look of pure hatred. Sakura turned around and walked out of the room. She walked to her room and sank down into the warm, comforting shelter of her bed.

Meanwhile, in his room, Syaoran was beating himself up inside. _Why didn't I think of this when I agreed to let Meiling come over to make dinner? I should have thought of this…_He picked out a white tank top and put a dark blue dress shirt over it. Then he put on slacks and walked out to the dining room. From there, he could watch Meiling as she cooked.

"Why didn't you mention this?" she asked but her voice wavered. Hearing this, Syaoran instantly felt even worse.

"It just didn't come up…" he said.

"But there is nothing between you two… I just know because… because I trust you."

This made Syaoran feel really guilty. He was falling for Sakura and he knew it. It felt so wrong but still…

Soon, dinner was ready. The three of them ate in silence and right after the dishes were done, Meiling left. Syaoran retreated to his room once again as Sakura just sat there in the living room. Outside in the hall, Meiling was waiting for the elevator and she thought _I really don't like that girl. Even I, his fiancée, don't live in the same apartment as him but she, a random girl he met a few days ago, does._

_**Day 8**_

The next day, Syaoran woke up and went through the same thing as yesterday. He passed Sakura room and notice the bed was, once again, untouched. He went through the same thing as yesterday, checking the kitchen, bedroom, living room, and dining room. She wasn't in any of those places. He went to check the balcony, expecting her to be there but this time, instead of Sakura on the chair, there was a note with letters cut out from a magazine.

I HAVE THE GIRL. IF YOU WANT HER BACK, COME TO 79 ORCHID STREET TOMORROW AT 7:30PM. COME ALONE. IF YOU DON'T COME, THE GIRL DIES.

Dun dun dun… What's gonna happen next? Who is the kidnapper? I'm not gonna tell you so you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok… I forgot to tell you guys about the driver. For those who are wondering why Syaoran has his own car and a driver… well, for airplane trips, vacations and stuff, he has a driver. For short rides, he drives his own car. XD This chapter you'll find out a bit more about the kidnapper. BWAHA

_**Last Chapter…**_

He went to check the balcony, expecting her to be there but this time, instead of Sakura on the chair, there was a note with letters cut out from a magazine.

I HAVE THE GIRL. IF YOU WANT HER BACK, COME TO 79 ORCHID STREET TOMORROW AT 7:30PM. COME ALONE. IF YOU DON'T COME, THE GIRL DIES.

_**A Poor Girl's Story**_  
**Chapter 6**

_**Day 8 – With Syaoran**_

Syaoran fell down into the chair. He was genuinely scared. He wasn't scared when he went on the scariest roller coasters at the amusement park, not when he got lost in the woods alone at the age of 9, not even when he had saved Meiling from the gang of 17 year olds when they were 12. But now, he was scared. Who took Sakura? And more importantly, what was going to happen to her? _But I won't let that happen because I'm going to save her before they do anything to her _he thought.

Waiting until 7:30 was pure torture. During the long 12-hour wait, Syaoran thought of all the bad possibilities of what could happen to Sakura. He also contemplated his relationship with Sakura. After much thought, Syaoran finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her. But so many questions were bouncing around in his head. Would they ever get anywhere? Did she feel the same way about him?

Finally, 7:00 rolled around. He got into his car and began to drive to Orchid Street. He got there at 7:15 - too early. Syaoran waited around in his car until 7:29. This wait was even more brutal than the other. He ran out of his car and slammed the door. He stood on the doorstep and rang the doorbell…

_**Day 8 – With Sakura**_

Ropes were wrapped tight around a girl sitting in a chair. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open. Her emerald green eyes scanned the room looking for any indication of others. As her eyes traveled up, she saw a shadowy figure on the staircase. As the figure walked closer, Sakura was able to distinguish her face.

"Meiling?" Sakura said questioningly.

"Yes, it's me."

"Where am I and why am I here?"

"Your in an abandoned house. I brought you here because… You're spending too much time with my fiancé. I had to get rid of you."

"Wait… what? Get rid of me?" Sakura's eyes shot open in disbelief.

"Yeah, and if Syaoran doesn't get here in half an hour, you don't really want to know what's going to happen."

And with that, Meiling stepped back into the shadows of the staircase. Tears were starting to fill up Sakura's eyes. If Syaoran didn't make it in time…

Suddenly a door flew open with a loud crash. Sakura was suddenly filled with relief. _It must be Syaoran _she thought happily. When the person walked into the center of the room, Sakura realized it wasn't Syaoran. He looked familiar, but somehow she couldn't remember who it was.

"Stephen…" Meiling said, out of breath as if she had ran down the stairs.

"I'm here to save Sakura," said Stephen.

"Who are you?" Sakura suddenly blurted out.

At this statement, Meiling let out a chuckle.

"You're here to save her and she doesn't even know who you are," she said evilly.

"I'm Syaoran's driver…" Stephen said to Sakura.

And with that, he lifted up the whole chair with Sakura on it and ran out the door. _I guess you really moved on, you don't love me anymore…_thought Meiling wearily.

_**Back with Syaoran**_

The door was unlocked and he stepped in. He suddenly heard footsteps running towards him. He immediately realized that it was his driver, Stephen. There was a large load above his head that he was running with. There was a scream and he saw that it was Sakura. "Syaoran…"said Sakura. He opened his car door and let Stephen and Sakura in. He floored it and they drove to his apartment.

I'm sorry for not updating. I've just been my usually lazy self. I'll write more about Stephen and Meiling next chapter. And please not that Sakura spoke for the first time D


End file.
